


Supply

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [105]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things should never run out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply

“The base is out of caf again.” Wes looked up from where he was leaning on the mess hall table, his head resting on his crossed arms.

Hobbie started getting up from the table, “That’s it, I’m rejoining the Imperial Fleet.”

“Sit down, Hobbie.” Tycho grabbed his friend’s shirt sleeve cuff and pulled him back. “I know caf is important, but is it really more important than civil rights and a democratic government?”

Hobbie looked at him sullenly, shifting slightly, “Yes.”

“He’s right. How do they expect us to fly on no sleep and with caf-deprivation headaches?” Wes whined, and Wedge poked him in the shoulder. “I might crash just so I can get med-leave and have access to their supply. You know they never short the med staff of the vital things.”

Hobbie was nodding, “That’s a good idea. I’ve always had plenty of caf when I’m been in medical. I can lose another limb, right?”

Wedge tried to suppress a laugh and failed. “You know, some of the teas have caffeine. You could try something new and drink one of them.”

Hobbie leaned back so he could pierce Wedge with a dirty look behind Wes’s back. “I could also find the old caf filters and lick them, but neither of those things are appealing.”

“Alright, I’ll send a request to Princess Leia and let her know that the Rogues are going to mutiny over caf. I’m sure that it would be the most important issue of her day.”

“Wedge, I think you underestimate how many cups of caf the Princess drinks every day. If anyone would take our request seriously, it would be Leia.” Hobbie nodded, almost appeased by the idea. “And if not I can still defect again.”


End file.
